Crowded Park
by catpawmistress
Summary: Byakuya told me to meet him. But why in the park? Yea i suck at summaries. M/M Byakuya/OC WRITTEN FOR MASON


FIRST STORY!! SQUEE!

I do NOT own Bleach. I do kinda own Mason tho!

* * *

"Why the park?" I couldn't help but ask. Even after a month, I had to know, childish or not. Byakuya shifted beneath me, uncomfortable with my direct question.

"Come on, Mase. Does it really matter now?"

* * *

The park had been crowded, at least near the entrance. I squinted in the blinding sunlight and sheilded my eyes with my hand, searching. Where the hell could he be? Ah. I could see him, the only solitary figure in a sea of parents and their pint-size kids. In spite of myself, I felt my heart beat unevenly at the sight of him. Long dark hair…tall… tall was good. And his body…yet another plus. Byakuya leaned against an oak tree, bathed in shadows that flitted across his face with every gust of wind. I studied his face and tried to determine his mood with a grin. Pissed off, maybe? Or perhaps he's just bored? A brightly colored frisbee bounced against his head, courtesy of one of the pint-size demons. Nope. I laughed; Byakuya was royally pissed. My sudden amusement gave me the courage to approach him.

"Disengage, Byakuya. No violence," I wagged my finger at him for extra drama. "Do ya want another lawsuit?" He turned away from the small evil that he had been glaring at and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, Mase. You are late." Byakuya pushed himself off the tree and struck up a brisk pace to the opposite end of the park. More trees, less mini demons. Automatically, my jaw and fists clenched in frustration, but I followed him, curiousity getting the best of me.

"I don't like to be rushed, Byakuya."

Byakuya tossed his black hair over his shoulder and laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, okay?" He turned suddenly and glanced back at me. I froze and stared at his face, trying to detect his meaning. Byakuya blinked and began to walk again. "Right over here, Mason." I followed a few feet behind him, tingling with the nervous excitement of being alone with him. I rounded a corner and found him sitting on the ground, balanced against the wall in a hidden, shaded corner. Byakuya met my gaze and grinned, patting the ground beside him. My heart went ballistic as I crossed the short stretch of grass and sat close to him. Close enough to touch. I felt my heart beat faster and I prayed silently that he couldn't hear it.

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. I studied the wide expanse of blue, searching for shapes in the wispy clouds, and felt myself relax.

We sat like this for a few minutes that somehow encompassed eternity, neither one of us quite able to break the silence.

"Mason..." I twitched, startled, when Byakuya spoke. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?" I turned my head and met his gaze, bewildered.

"N-no... but I..." _I what? I know what I want it to be? _I cursed myself silently. Byakuya watched me, his eyes questioning. "No." I finished, shaking my head. Byakuya faced forward again and inhaled deeply.

"Since we were forced together- in the beginning- you have annoyed me."

Well, damn.

"Thanks, Byakuya," I mumbled venomously. I looked down, feeling my face grow hot. Tears stung in the back of my eyes. _How could I think that he wanted to tell me that he loved me? Idiot! _

Byakuya shook his head violently, grasping my hand. He pushed himself off of the wall and turned, facing me on his knees. My head jerked up against my will. My eyes, stinging with unshed tears, observed the wild look in his black eyes.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant! That's not what I wanted to say..." Byakuya leaned closer to me and I felt his warm breath mingle with mine. "You drive me crazy, Mason." My breath caught in my throat. I turned; my body was facing him now. "Your hair, your voice, your scent... I couldn't stand it anymore." Byakuya's voice lost its wild edge, and grew softer, rougher, in return. "I had to tell you. You have been _such_ a distraction to me when I work, glancing at me, blushing when I meet your gaze..." He trailed off and searched my eyes imploringly, almost desperately. "Did I mistake your attraction?"

I blushed, gasping slightly. "N-no," I managed. I almost winced at how needy I sounded and cleared my throat. "No."

Byakuya's expression didn't change but his eyes betrayed him. I saw the relief flood through them and tried to organize my thoughts. Byakuya cupped one side of my face with his hand, warming me and destroying any train of logical thought that I had managed to hold on to.

"Good," he whispered huskily, suddenly close. "This would be awkward for you otherwise." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you-" Byakuya's mouth covered mine, silencing me effectively. My eyes widened and I felt my blush deepen even further. His eyes were open and he looked into mine, reading every emotion that played itself out across my face. Byakuya pulled away only slightly.

"Is this too strange for you?" I felt his lips brush against mine as he whispered. I shook my head, just barely moving. He moved back farther, still cupping my face, and pulled me with him. Byakuya released my face, cupping the back of my head instead, and lowered me to the ground. He straddled my hips and leaned down to capture my lips again, creating a dark veil of hair around our faces. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I felt his long lashes brush my cheek as he closed his eyes.

_Butterfly kisses..._ I thought absently. I moved my hands into his hair, gripping the soft silk gently. Byakuya pressed forward, the kiss growing stronger. He flicked his tongue softly at my lips and I parted them instantly. His tongue explored, searching my mouth, tasting and claiming. I moaned gently. Byakuya broke the kiss reluctantly and kissed my neck, biting down slightly. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of his mouth on my skin.

Byakuya reached to the front of my shirt, still nipping at the sensitive skin at my throat. I felt his hands undo the buttons on my shirt, pushing it open. He sat up and ran his hands across my chest and down my sides, teasing the skin at the waistline of my jeans. Byakuya pulled me up slowly until I straddled his lap, and pushed off my shirt. I opened my eyes and moved my hands shakily to his shirt, my heart pounding. He rested his hands on my hips, spreading his fingers across my lower back, and licked at my neck. I fumbled with the buttons, managing, at last, to push off his shirt. He laughed against my neck when I hesitantly placed my hands on his muscled torso. Byakuya left my neck and grinned.

"Come on, love. Are you still nervous?" I bit my lip.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked miserably. He laughed again and hugged me, pressing me against him. I pushed my face into the space between his shoulder and his jaw, my arms hanging limply at my sides. I felt the tears sting slightly in my eyes again, embarrassed.

"If this is too soon..." Byakuya trailed off. "I don't want to force you." He grinned shyly. "I know you don't like to be rushed."

* * *

Sucks, right? Sorry it took so long for me to finish; I like to annoy Mason. Plz review! NO FLAMES!! Unless necessary! LOL. Cookies, hugs, and lots of pancakes for reviewers!


End file.
